


Flash Photography

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feminization, JayTim week 2016!, M/M, brief orgasm denial, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wanted to surprise Tim for their anniversary- but his babygirl has his own surprise in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 brings us the "Photography" theme! I was very cliche, and I'm not sorry.
> 
> If anyone is curious, [this](http://images.esellerpro.com/2367/I/171/57/Motley%204098%20B%20.jpg) is Tim's dress, and [this](http://www.fujifilm.com/products/instant_photo/cameras/instax_mini_50s/#specifications) is the camera he gets.

 

Jason unlocked the apartment door, mentally calculating the time he had until Tim was out of work. He was hoping he had enough time to get dinner started, have the table set before his boyfriend walked in that door. He’d been planning it all week- thought a dinner  _ in _ was more intimate for their anniversary than a dinner  _ out _ .

 

He stepped into the apartment, shutting the door- and heard, from the kitchen, “Jason?” Jason frowned, shifting the paper bag in his arm- what was Tim doing  _ home _ ? He should be in a meeting- maybe he just had a minute, needed to run back for something.

 

“What are you doing home?” Jason asked, heading for the kitchen and stepping in- and promptly freezing. Tim was facing the doorway, hands back and gripping the countertop as he leaned back, smiling with dazzling teeth that seemed too white, against his red lips.

 

What had Jason nearly dropping the wine he’d gone out to get, however, was the blue sailor dress and white heels his boyfriend was sporting. Tim had his hips angled out, legs stretched slightly, and Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted to fall down to the floor and just  _ kiss _ his damn  _ ankle _ or rush over and hoist him up or-

 

God, he didn’t even  _ know _ .

 

“Surprise,” Tim offered, pushing off the counter and walking towards Jason slowly. The sway of his hips complimented the  _ click _ of his heels, and it was a rhythm Jason was committing to memory. Tim paused, reached up and brushed his fingertips along Jason’s cheek- the  _ jingle _ from his charm bracelets sounding loud as a gunshot.

 

Jason had started getting them for him, on their first anniversary, on holidays-

 

“Is this for us?” Tim asked, peeking into the bag and smiling over the two bottles of wine. “Jason Todd were you planning on getting me  _ drunk _ ?”

 

“Not drunk,” Jason said, smiling a little. “Just…  _ happy _ .”

 

Tim  _ tsk’d _ , took the bag from him and turned, heading for the counter. He set the bag there, before turning again, walking back and reaching up to get his hands flat on Jason’s chest.

 

“You home for the night?” Tim nodded, and Jason figured he didn’t need to ask. Wasn’t like Tim was going to head a meeting in that dress-

 

Well, maybe he was, actually. He always a commanded better attention in heels.

 

“Well, so much for surprising you with dinner,” Jason sighed, and Tim giggled.

 

“I wouldn’t stop you from making dinner,” Tim said, leaning up and pecking Jason’s cheek. “Or opening a bottle of wine. But maybe first…” he trailed his hands lower, one working open Jason’s belt buckle with such a shocking ease it left Jason staring, “We can spend a little time in bed…”

 

“Whatever you want babygirl,” Jason whispered, and Tim flashed another charming smile, kissing his lips quickly, before taking his hand and turning him, guiding him through their apartment. He pushed open their bedroom door, turning them both and walking Jason backwards, before gently shoving him so he fell back on the bed. Jason laughed, let himself fall with his arms spread, as Tim bent over, tugged his belt free from his jeans and looked at it.

 

“You know, I could restrain you with this.”

 

Jason shivered. “Is it  _ that _ kind of night?” he pushed himself up on his elbows, and Tim took another moment to glance at the belt, before dropping it to the floor.

 

“I dunno,” he admitted, “We could be a little  _ vanilla _ and I’d still be happy.” He winked, and Jason smiled, before he nodded towards one of the two closets in the room.

 

“Before you make it impossible to think for hours, look in there.”

 

Tim glanced over his shoulder, before he turned- the  _ click click click _ of those heels still driving Jason wild. He pulled open Jason’s closet, pushing past neatly hung clothing towards the back- before Jason heard his subtle, playful giggle.

 

“ _ Jay _ ,” he said, turning around, a neatly wrapped box held in his hands. “What’s this?” Jason pinched his lips shut, and Tim hurried back over to the bed, hopping up onto it next to him, momentarily forgetting the direction the were heading in, as he held the box in his lap. There was a big golden bow atop the box, and Tim played with it, between his fingers, glancing over at his boyfriend again.

 

“You have to open it to find out,” Jason finally said, and Tim smiled, plucking at the bow until it came untied. He let it fall over his lap, working open the wrapping and then lifting the top of the box, setting it aside, a small gasp leaving his lips.

 

Nestled above golden tissue paper was a black camera. Tim reached in, lifted it up to study it, as Jason sat up properly.

 

“I took it out of the box, put the film and everything in,” he said, as Tim clicked it on, smiling. “I know you’ve wanted one of those instant cameras for a while…” Jason shrugged, like he thought it might be a little  _ lame _ -

 

But Tim was shoving the box off his lap, letting it fall to the floor, as he tossed his free arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, squeezing.

 

“Jay I love it,” Tim said, leaning in close. “C’mere, we have to break it in.” Jason laughed, and Tim held it up- turned and pressed his painted lips to Jason’s cheek as he  _ clicked _ and the shutter flickered. A moment later, on the picture was being pushed out of the side of the camera. Tim pulled back, taking it and grinning, as Jason glanced over. “We’re so cute,” Tim said, the smile feeling like it was permanent, on his face. He glanced up at Jason- before he snorted, biting back a laugh.

 

“What?” Jason asked, taking the picture from Tim and thinking  _ yeah _ , they were definitely cute.

 

“I got a little lipstick on you.” A little was an understatement- Tim had left a full set of lip prints behind, on Jason’s cheek. Jason just grinned, shrugged a shoulder-

 

“S’alright, I like it.” Tim hummed over that, reached across their bed to set his camera down, before reaching out, getting his hands on the collar of Jason’s black button down.

 

“Yeah?” His fingers rubbed down slowly, working one button open, then another. “What if I just leave it all over you?” He leaned in, pressed his mouth to Jason’s neck- and Jason tipped his head back, sighing and closing his eyes, letting go of the picture. It fluttered down to the floor, as Tim dragged his mouth along Jason’s neck, streaks of painted red covering his pulse, before he moved his mouth back up to Jason’s, kissed him hard. Jason groaned, opened his mouth when Tim  _ demanded _ it of him, sucked at his boyfriend’s tongue as Tim teased the points of his teeth.

 

Jason reached out, got his hands on Tim’s hips and tugged him into his lap, until Tim was straddling him, working desperately now to get Jason’s shirt open. Once it was he was shoving it off Jason’s shoulders, pulling off his mouth and leaning down to kiss the rise of one shoulder, down his bicep as Tim tugged the shirt down to Jason’s wrists. He squirmed, rocked, and Jason pushed at Tim’s dress, balling it in his fists and raising it until he could get his hands beneath it, feel the smooth silk that clung to Tim’s ass as he gripped the firm flesh, squeezed.

 

Tim whined, moving lower, hunched over as he got his mouth around one of Jason’s nipples, threading his tongue into the ring, teasing it and  _ loving _ the moan that ripped straight up from Jason’s gut. Tim smirked to himself, kissing across his chest as Jason continued to knead his ass, biting at his other nipple. He glanced up, but Jason had his head tipped back, and Tim could see the streaks of red all over him- grinned over it before he shoved at Jason, had him sprawling on the bed again.

 

Tim climbed off him, reaching for one thick thigh and tugging, silently commanding Jason to rearrange himself. He listened, turning so his head fell on the pillows, his body fully on the bed, as Tim popped open Jason’s jeans with a single hand. He tugged the zipper down- grinning wicked despite his smudged lipstick, as he reached in, rubbed the shape of Jason’s cock, straining against his boxer briefs. Jason groaned, mouth falling open- and Tim felt his own cock throbbing over the mess of lipstick, all over his mouth, his neck- down his chest and one shoulder.

 

Jason looked like a mess already, and  _ that _ always got Tim going.

 

Tim leaned over, kissed Jason’s abs, leaving faded lipstick marks along the curves of muscles, near the fine trail of hair that led into his underwear, as his hand continued to rub Jason’s cock through his cotton underwear. He glanced up, watched the way Jason’s chest rose and fell, and smiled to himself, before letting his fingers curl under the waistband of his boyfriend’s underwear, lifting and tugging them down. He lifted his head, turned and  _ grinned _ when Jason’s cock was free, the head wet already.

 

The cool air had Jason gasping- before the sound turned something  _ ragged _ and  _ desperate _ as Tim leaned down, opened his mouth and sucked the head in. He wrapped his hand around Jason’s shaft, stroking slowly as he sucked, teased the slit with his tongue, rolled it along the flared head, and Jason arched, gripped at the sheets.

 

Tim was a fucking  _ sin _ with his mouth, as far as Jason was concerned. He never figured out how he ever got to be- but he didn’t ask, either. Never wanted to think about Tim with anyone but  _ him _ .

 

“Babygirl,” he breathed, as Tim rubbed his thumb along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Tim glanced up, with those pretty lined eyes, his faded red mouth stretched as he eased lower down Jason’s cock- and god, if Jason died and that was the last thing he saw, he’d be  _ happy _ burning in hell for it.

 

Tim wriggled his hips, and Jason pushed himself up, reaching out to lift Tim’s dress again, shove it up to his waist. The white silk panties he had beneath were clinging tightly to his curves, and when he shifted, Jason could see the trapped shape of his cock, the wet spot his excitement was leaving.

 

“Come here,” Jason managed, as Tim pulled off his cock, lips wet.

 

“Why? I’m having fun.” He smiled, and Jason chuckled, turning away just to reach for the nightstand, pull it open and reach in, fingers clutching at the bottle of lube.

 

“So let me have a little,” Jason said, as Tim’s eyes flicked up to the bottle.

 

“Maybe I wanna fuck  _ you _ , Jason.” Jason’s eyes went a little wide at that, that pretty grey so exposed, and Tim knew the way his belly was going tight, could feel the muscles in his thighs flex.

 

Jason  _ loved _ when Tim wrecked him- especially when Tim was  _ dolled up _ .

 

“Yeah?” He was breathy, and Tim pushed up onto his knees, reaching back and working down the zipper of his dress.

 

“Yeah. But…” Tim sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, “maybe I’ll ride you first.”

 

Jason groaned, the promise of the night being  _ long _ thick in the air, and he could only nod. It was whatever Tim wanted- it was  _ always _ whatever Tim wanted. The bedroom was  _ his _ world and god, Jason was just happy to be a part of it.

 

Besides, Tim always took care of him. Always made him feel like he’d found Nirvana by the time they were done.

 

Tim got his dress open and lifted it up, carefully shedding it and dropping it towards the foot of the bed. Jason took the moment to just  _ stare _ at him, all the scars that broke his otherwise shockingly  _ soft _ skin, the fact that the curve of his waist was something Jason never even  _ understood _ .

 

How Tim packed so much  _ power _ into a body of perfectly curved, lithe muscle, Jason would never  _ know _ .

 

“You’re overdressed,” Tim said, nodding at the fact that Jason still had his jeans on. Jason dropped the bottle to the bed, grabbed everything and sat up properly, shoving it down his legs, bending over to squirm out of his clothes. His cock rubbed against his belly as he did so, leaving smudges of precum to mingle with Tim’s lipstick stains. Tim smiled over that, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his panties- and only once Jason was naked and  _ watching _ , slowly easing them down his hips. Jason swallowed thickly- wasn’t sure if he wanted to cover Tim’s thighs in bites and love-bruises, or get his mouth around Tim’s cock- or god, bend him over and eat him until he was  _ screaming _ -

 

He just wanted his boyfriend to feel so good he was  _ transcending _ .

 

“You’re staring,” Tim whispered, as he bent back of, squirming out of the panties. The tangled around one heel, and Tim left them, more concerned with getting his hand back around Jason’s cock. Jason groaned, reached out and caught one of Tim’s thighs, tugging until he angled his hips more towards Jason.

 

“You’re just gorgeous, babygirl. How am I supposed to  _ not _ ?” Tim hummed, leaning down to kiss the head of Jason’s cock, as his boyfriend grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount over his fingers. Tim was kissing down his shaft, when Jason reached over, rubbed his slick fingers against Tim’s hole, pushing gently and making him wriggle his hips

 

“ _ Tease _ ,” Tim breathed, before sucking on the velvety skin of Jason’s cock- hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch. Tim let up on the pressure, licking back up, as Jason eased both fingers in. He felt it when Tim’s breath rushed out, against his cock, before Tim was sucking on the head again, head bobbing as Jason fucked him in that perfect way Tim  _ liked _ . Just fast enough that it reminded Tim how desperate they  _ both _ were, but still lazy enough that he was reminded that… that-

 

That Jason had all the damn time in the world, to make him feel good. Because they were  _ together _ and he was Jason’s  _ and Jason was all his _ .

 

Tim whined, around Jason’s cock- and Jason echoed the sound with the sort of moan that had Tim squeezing his thighs together, his cock dripping down onto their sheets. Jason scissored his fingers, spread Tim wider before he curled them, rubbing his prostate slowly and making it hard for Tim to focus on  _ anything _ .

 

It wasn’t  _ fair _ that Jason could do that to him.

 

“Ease up, hun,” Jason murmured, his cock throbbing over Tim’s tongue. “This’ll be over before we get  _ anywhere _ if you don’t.” Tim pulled off Jason’s cock, slick lips and saliva connecting his perfect mouth to Jason’s cock for a moment, as he dragged his eyes up to Jason’s lazy smile- but his eyes gave away how damn worked up he was, how  _ wild _ he could be with  _ need _ .

 

Tim nodded, stroking his hand up slowly, over the head of Jason’s cock and twisting, before easing back down, teasing his thumb over the head. Jason shuddered, pushed a third finger in, and Tim’s mouth fell open, his breathed rushing out.

 

He didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

“I’m- I’m good. Babe.  _ Baby _ . Jason.” Tim shuddered, as Jason ignored him, twisting his fingers, pushing in harder- and suddenly Tim was supported himself with one hand, the hand grasping at Jason’s cock pulling back, reaching down between his own legs. He grasped the base of his own cock tightly, shuddering and letting out a strangled sound, as he felt his belly going so tight it tried to burst.

 

His body clenched around Jason’s fingers tightly, as Tim forced his orgasm off, shaking. Jason gasped out  _ Tim _ , before he stilled his fingers.

 

“Not without… you…  _ in me _ ,” Tim managed, looking at Jason with wild eyes. Jason nodded, pulling his fingers out- watching Tim shudder, close his eyes for a moment and inhale slowly, collecting himself. Jason grabbed the lube again, pouring it down onto his cock, as Tim licked his lips, slowly crawling over Jason’s thighs

 

Jason was just tossing the bottle away, when Tim was grabbing the base of his cock- and with no warning, not even a breath, easing himself down. Jason gasped, arching up, hips moving to meet Tim’s body- and he was in that hellish fire that was pure  _ heaven _ in every wicked way.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jason gasped, as Tim sighed, head tipping back slightly. He ran a hand down his body, fingertips teasing the base of his own cock, the tips of his perfect nails dragging along the hot skin, before he got to the head, let them press in just beneath the flare. His hips bucked, and the movement had Jason clutching at the bed, head tossed back and breathing ragged from just having Tim  _ around _ him.

 

Tim glanced down, studying his boyfriend splayed out as he was. Lipstick stains and a flush to his cheeks and neck, nipples still a rosy pink from Tim’s mouth earlier. He twitched his hips- and that was all it took to have Jason moaning again. Tim smiled, lifting himself slowly and beginning to ride Jason lazily, as his boyfriend reached out, got his hands on Tim’s scarred thighs.

 

Jason kept saying his name,  _ Tim _ and  _ Timmy _ , minglings of  _ babygirl _ in there that had Tim’s belly going so tight. His own sounds were wordless, hitches of breath and moans and little  _ whines _ because he felt on the verge of his orgasm, from forcing it down before. Tim tipped his head forward, hair falling over his cheeks-

 

And out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of his camera.

 

And suddenly,  _ suddenly _ , he was smirking something  _ wicked _ .

 

He leaned forward, hands dropping down to the mattress and steadying himself, as Jason reached up for his ass, pulled at flesh and fucked up into him  _ harder _ . Tim choked, dropped his head down into the crook of Jason’s neck and let out a sobbing breath, Jason’s cock pressing so tight to his prostate with each thrust. Jason’s body seemed to be vibrating, his groans hoarse and rattling up through his ribs. Tim shivered, nipped at his neck, as his one hand reached out-

 

And his fingers dragged over his camera.

 

He pulled it towards him, nearly losing his mind as Jason’s cock stretched him and made him feel so damn  _ full _ that he could stop breathing. Jason was so lost in Tim, his eyes shut and head tilted to the side, that he didn’t notice when Tim got his hand properly on his camera- that he was holding it when he pushed himself back up, as Jason's hands slid down to his thighs again. Tim bounced, his cock slapping his belly once, and he bit his lip, smiling around it as he lifted his camera-

 

It was the sound of the shutter, that had Jason’s eyes snapping open. He turned his head, found Tim still riding him- but god, that he could  _ feel _ \- with this wicked smile, a devilish glint in his eyes.

 

“You should- see yourself,” Tim managed, lips slightly swollen from Jason’s cock, from Tim’s own teeth. He reached down with his free hand, wrapping it around his own cock and stroking. Jason glanced down his chest, could see all the lipstick stains- knew they were on his face too. “I marked you all up… you’re such a mess…”

 

Jason groaned, falling back and arching, as Tim squeezed his cock  _ on purpose _ \- and there was the sound of the shutter, again. The picturing were fluttering down from the camera, onto the bed next to them. Tim lifted himself higher, slammed down- and Jason cried out, biting at his lip-

 

_ Click _ , and Tim had that immortalized, too.

 

“Fuck,” Tim gasped, stroking himself faster. “Jay, baby, make me  _ come _ .” Tim didn’t need to say the rest- that he wanted to paint Jason like a pearl, wanted to capture  _ that _ on film.

 

And Jason, gods be damned, he lifted his hips, driving up into Tim until Tim was seeing white- nearly  _ dropping _ his camera as his belly seized up. He fucked his own fist, each breath a noise, a whine, a groan- and then Jason’s name  _ shouted _ and echoing along their apartment walls, as he came up along his belly, splashed even his ribs.

 

Jason groaned over that, and Tim let his mouth fall open, panting as he stroked himself a few extra times, before getting both hands on his camera-

 

And that  _ click _ , almost like Tim’s heels. Over, and over again, with each rise of Tim’s body by those  _ god-awful-perfect-sinful _ thighs, and Jason couldn’t even focus on the sound, body wound so tight. He dug his fingers into Tim’s thighs, pulling him down- and then his head was tipping back, mouth opened-

 

He cried out louder than Tim, as his boyfriend rode him through his orgasm.

 

Tim gasped, squirming as he continued to lift himself, that wet heat filling him up and making him shiver. When Jason finally collapsed against the mattress, seeming boneless, trying to catch his breath- there was another  _ click _ , and one more picture, fluttering down to the bed.

 

Tim lifted himself, carefully letting Jason slide out of him. Both bit back a noise over the loss of connection, before Tim laid out next to Jason, draping a leg over him and resting the camera on his belly- careful to avoid the mess he’d left behind.

 

“Did you get extra film?” he asked, as Jason’s arm curled around him- still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Yeah…” Jason swallowed. “Why?”

 

Tim smiled, and Jason didn’t even need to  _ ask _ .

 

“Pretty sure,” Tim whispered, snuggling closer, kissing Jason’s shoulder, “that I promised to fuck you  _ too _ . And it’d be a shame to miss that…” He tapped the camera on Jason’s belly. “After all, these are  _ precious memories _ , Jason.”

 

Jason might have laughed, but he was too busy shuddering, groaning over the thought of being the focus of all of Tim’s attention-  _ liking _ being the at the center of his camera’s lens.

 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Jason mumbled, turning and kissing Tim’s forehead.

 

Tim giggled, tightening the leg he had draped over Jason. “Only  _ after _ we’re done,” he said. And then, after a moment, “One hell of an anniversary. Better than just dinner?”

 

“You know it, babygirl. Although…” Jason smirked, “I might need to open that wine.”

 

Tim laughed, pressing his forehead into Jason, and it was still the sweetest sound Jason had ever heard.


End file.
